


Soulmates

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Pining Draco Malfoy, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, Tattoos, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 01:12:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11956590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Haven't found your destined soulmate for years? Check. Sitting on a bench alone on Valentine's Day? Check. Discovering that Potter is actually your soulmate? Not checked.





	Soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> A random idea I had in mind, and just started writing as I went. Enjoy!

Draco rubbed on the bold, black rose tattoo across his forearm. It was very small, but at the same time, very visible. It caused Draco to always wear sleeves to hide the tattoo. A tattoo he had never chose to get. A soulmate tattoo.

Yes, there was another person out there with the same exact tattoo as Draco, and yes, they were his soulmate.

And as you may know by now, he has not found his soulmate yet. So here he was, sitting on the same old bench in an empty hall on Valentine’s Day.

Draco frowned as he traced the outline of the detailed flower. He’s had this for years and he has still yet to bump into his soulmate. Where were they? Isn’t this supposed to be a happy time for Draco? Isn’t he supposed to be with his soulmate right now?

What if… what if something happened?

He groaned and leaned his head back so that it rested against the wall. This is what happens when you’re alone on this day, where you’ve caught sight of too many love-y related things around the school, and now it that thought of it creeps back into your mind.

Maybe he should just rest. On this bench, just for a little while. Yeah, that’s what he needed. Draco sighed and closed his eyes and focused on the blackness, clearing all thoughts related to love, or soulmates, or anything that has to do with this ruddy holiday. He’s had enough with that.

_Thump. Thump. Thump, thump, thump, thump._

Draco lifted an eyelid open to see what the heavy noise was. He heard more thumps, but there was nothing around him. What is going—

“AH!” Draco shrieked as Harry Potter suddenly appeared a couple feet away from him, panting heavily.

Harry walked towards him uneasily and collapsed next to him on the bench, leaning back as he caught his breath. He was clutching a silver piece of clothing on his right arm.

Draco was on the edge of the bench, looking bewilderingly at Harry. “Where— how— _what the hell, Potter?_ ” He demanded, eyes wide.

Harry jumped a little on his seat and looked startled, as if he had just realized that Draco was there. He pressed his palm to his forehead and explained, “Invisibility Cloak. I’ve been running away from the girls that’ve been chasing me around all day.” He’s said it straight-out, too tired to make an excuse.

Draco narrowed his eyes for a few seconds. Harry had completely disturbed his silent moment to himself; If Harry got to bother Draco, then Draco got to bother Harry.

He leaned back and snorted, “Oh what, too much love? Too much fans? Is the Golden Boy finally tired of his beloved supporters?”

“Actually,” Harry groaned, ignoring Draco’s ‘Golden Boy’ retort, “too much love traps.”

The Slytherin raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. “Do tell,” He said, taking advantage of his moment to bother Harry. Plus, he was absolutely bored to his mind, since literally everyone else in Hogwarts had someone to court or spend the day with. Except Potter, apparently.

Harry looked up at the high ceiling. “Well,” He sighed, “Of course there’s the attempt to get me to drink Amortentia. _Many_ attempts, if you ask me.”

Draco gave an amused smirk.

Harry shifted his eyes at him then said, “You’re enjoying my suffering, aren’t you?”

“Yes, very,” Draco gestured towards him, “This day has become extremely boring for me, so this is my piece of entertainment. Go on.

Harry rolled his eyes but continued, “Well, there are some other things they tried to put on me that I didn’t even know. There was this 4th year girl from Ravenclaw that put this ‘Bonding Jinx’ on me, for one. I don’t know too much about it, but I _definitely_ know that this jinx takes ‘bonding’ literally. I’ve been attached to her physically, arm to arm, for a whole damn hour!”

He groaned again and shook his head, “I’m exhausted.”

Draco snorted. He watched Harry get comfortable on the bench as he continue to stare at the ceiling in silence.

It was only a few minutes later that he realized that they had had a real conversation without any actual harsh comebacks. Although it was very short, it felt… nice. Made him feel like he could talk to Harry forever without having to run out of things to talk about, actually. Their conversations were actually humorous without the bite, if you ask Draco.

“Malfoy?” Harry mumbled as he looked at him. Draco snapped out of his thoughts and quickly replied by instinct, “Yeah?”

“Why are you sitting on this bench alone? I mean, like its Valentine’s Day,” He asked. He showed the slightest hint of a frown, masked under all the curiosity.

Draco put one leg over the other and raised his eyebrows. “I don’t know if you can tell, Potter, but when one sits alone and separates themselves from the lover’s crowd on Valentine’s Day, it’s pretty clear that they do not have someone or they simply just hate this celebration,” He replied.

“Well, of course I know _that_ — like I’m asking for the reason why. Wait, that came out wrong, that sounds like I’m being nosy. Am I being nosy? Oh, Merlin, is this a sensitive subject? Did you lose someone—argh! Being intrusive again— I don’t need to know that, never mind,” Harry went on, spurting out words.

“I’m rambling. Sorry,” He said to Draco, burying his face in his hands.

“Its fine,” Draco laughed, “It was amusing.” He ignored Harry’s main question about why he was sitting here alone.

Harry sat back up and rolled up his sleeves, “I need to find a way to avoid all of the chasing for the rest of the day. I want to do more than just hide somewhere or walk around under my Invisibility Cloa— what?”

Draco’s wide eyes were on Harry’s bare forearm. On Harry’s forearm, was a tattoo. A bold, black rose tattoo. _The same exact tattoo as Draco’s._

“What?” Harry repeated again when Draco wouldn’t answer.

Harry followed Draco’s eyes, leading to the tattoo that was showing on his forearm. He hastily pulled the sleeves down and flushed, cursing under his breath.

“Oh, uh, that was just nothing— some tattoo…” He quickly said, looking at the ground.

Draco, however, still did not answer. His eyes stayed on the forearm, even if it was covered now. He was in shock, but there was a tiny part of him that felt like he was expecting something like this to happen.

Of course it would be Harry. That’s what the universe likes, doesn’t it? Plot twists. Surprises.

Draco felt like he could just grab Harry and kiss the hell out of him, with happiness that he had finally found his soulmate. Wouldn’t it be romantic as hell that this would happen on Valentine’s Day? Two soulmates find each other on the most romantic day of the year?

But at the same time, Draco still was in shock, and felt like he would be like that forever. The information was going slow through his head, because it wasn’t making any sense. He and Harry? Soulmates? It seemed like a ridiculous thought, an impossible thought.

Do they even _click_? All their lives they have been shouting insults at each other, always tormenting the other one. They were always chasing each other’s tails, glaring at each other, always keeping track of the other one just in case they were about to— oh. _Oh._

When Draco repeated his previous thought in his head, it sounded to him like they were two students who were _obsessed w_ ith each other. It may not always start with a crush, but sometimes start with the senseless fighting between two oblivious boys.

Well played, universe.

“ _Just_ ‘some tattoo’?” Draco quietly said, as he lifted up his sleeve to reveal the matching rose tattoo.

Harry looked at Draco, his eyes trailing to the exposed forearm and froze in his seat, having the same exact physical reaction as Draco.

His eyes widen as he looked from Draco’s tattoo, to his own, then to Draco’s again.

“Oh,” Harry breathed out, eyes softening a little. He leaned back into the bench and put his hand over his forehead. “Oh, wow,” He whispered.

“So I’m guessing you know what that tattoo means, right?” Draco let out a shaky laugh, “W-we don’t need to deal with this now. How do soulmates even work? Instantly fall in love?”

His eyes widened the second he said it, and mentally hit himself on the forehead for saying something so bloody _stupid._ Why did he open his mouth in the first place?

Harry seemed to notice that last bit too, because he immediately lifted his head from against the wall, looking alert.

Draco tried to recover himself, “I-I mean—”

He sighed then stood up, “No, actually, I don’t know what I was even saying.”

“Just… you know, take care of yourself. Okay, Potter? Don’t let any of those absurd girls get to you with their desperate traps. Your soulmate wouldn’t want that,” Draco laughed sadly.

He was giving a goodbye to Harry. A formal goodbye. Yes, he _could_ feel the pull to Harry, and the sudden need to be with him as if all his buried feelings were rushing up to Draco. But not all soulmates receive a happy ending right? Not when both of them are living a complicated life.

Draco shoved his hands in his pockets and looked at Harry in a different way, for the first and last time, “See you.”

And as he turned his head and took a few steps forward, Draco felt Harry’s hand grab his forearm instantly, accidentally tugging on Draco hard.

“What—oof!” Draco yelped as he falled on top of Harry from the eager tug.

He ended up sitting on top of Harry’s lap, with his arms close by his chest, and his face literally right next to Harry’s, since Harry had moved his head when Draco’s body was falling on him.

Draco was feeling flustered from the sudden pull and fall. He hadn’t even noticed their position, so when he turned his head to face Harry, his nose brushed his cheek by accident.

Harry instantly turned his head from the contact, and they were now facing each other directly, nose touching nose. Draco suddenly felt stiff, finally taking notice of their position.

“Potter, what the— _mmf!_ ”

Harry’s lips crashed into Draco’s. The sudden action caused Draco to widen his eyes more than before, as he realized that Harry sodding Potter was _kissing_ him.

He thought, _To hell with complicated lives. This soulmate thing is worth a million times more than that._

After getting over about feeling like mush, Draco had finally mustered the ability to kiss back, catching Harry’s lips and closing his eyes. He felt like he could just freeze time and stay like this forever.

But forever wasn’t possible, and this could only last for a matter of time, they broke apart the kiss and pulled back, breathing heavily.

Draco smirked, “Soulmate, huh? Definitely something I’m going to rub on those crazy girl’s faces if they even try to get close you, again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh, this was so cheesy. And sorry if the ending was really bad, I didn't know how to end it.


End file.
